TMNT: Someday
by Sabertooths lil Kitten
Summary: A terrible accident has left Shanna dead, an Raphael despritely in mourning. Can he overcome loss an move on or will it drag him down to join his lost love AU FanficSongfic Involving Shanna an Raphael


**Someday****  
by Sabertoothslilkittne aka LadyBloodRose**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fic Type:** Song-Fic/FanFic  
**Song Used:** SomeDay  
**Artist**: NickleBack

**Authors Note:** Alternate Universe FanFic involving my Rp Character Shanna from my TMNT Rp ;).

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No it couldn't be, this had to be a nightmare. A bad dream. WAKE UP! Raphael stired a bit tossinga n turning in his bed, but the dreams; memories just wouldn't leave him be. Sweat had already covered him, dampening the thin pale sheet that covered him. Normaly a gentle touch, an a soft voice would have roused him from his dreams. But no more. "Shanna", he moaned her name almost painfuly. Master Spinter sighed softly from where he sat by his son observing his nightmares, they had come more freiquently now since that night,an he feared for his son. Not just physicaly but mentaly as well. **

**Raphael had become more violent an more unstable then usual since that fateful night that took the one thing that ment more to him then his own life. Splinter sighed he rembered to, when Raphael had returned to the lair, everyone had been in shock. No one had moved they just stared at their brother for a moment before teh scilence had been broken by splinters entrace. Raphael had stood in the doorway holding a pale fragile body clucthed tightly against him. Blood some still freash an crimson, still covering his dark green hide, an staining his plasteron an unhealthy color. His son hadn't spoken all he had done was stand there holding her.**

**When his brothers had finaly acted, it had been Leonardo whom moved in an gently took the girls body an swifly took her to her room anlay her on the bed, Splinter right behind him. Togeather the two had tried to save her, to resusictate her. But it was to late. Leo couldn't bring himself to admit it to his brothers, so it had been splinter whom had broken that sullen scilence. Donatello an Michelangelo had been in utter shock an despri both imeditaely showing it. Raph had simply moved from where he stood still in the doorway staring down at his empty blood cover hands, before moving past splinter an into Shanna's room. She hadn't slept in it for years due to sharing his own an the room felt like a tomb to him as he toed the door shut quetly an locked it. Then turning he stared at the figure laying on the bed.**

**He didn't even rember moving to her side but there he was, kneeling by the bed clutching at her cool hand. A hand that hours before had been so warm an gentle an soothing. "Shanna.. Please don't do this..." He whispered in a strained hallow voice. Somewhere deep inside his mind had registered what his heart, an eyes did not want to admit. That she was already gone "Please Stay with me..."**

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables _

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late _

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will 

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when _

**Raphael didn't see her stir, didn't feel her fingers move as she lifted one hand to touch her head. Nor did he see her sit up. Shanna frowned slightly, scrunching up her normaly beautiful face. Her dark slanted eyes became sorrowful an conserned seeing him in such a disriveled state. Seeing him covered in drying blood an tears, witnessing his shoulders shruddering in with-held sobs. "Stay with me..." He repeated over an over. "Raph.. I'm here look at me.. I'm not going anywhere.." She had not yet realized just what had occured, that the hand he clenched was her own untill she noticed it, she had reached out to touch him only to witness her own hand slip threw him, unable to touch him. "wha..." In confusion she looked down spying herself laying there. Spinter an Leo had cleaned her up abit, she wasn o longer gore splattered an tattered, but rather laying there nude bneith the old worn blanket, her skin looking so pale an cold. "Oh no... Raphael... raph I'm here! look at me!" She was nearly screaming in panic at him. Rising quickly trying despritly to wake herself up to get his attention.**

_  
Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror _

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will 

**That had been three weeks ago. Splinter rose, he knew Raphael would toss an turn allnight as he had done every night since. An there was nothing the Ancient rat could do. Slowly he left closing the door.**

**Raphael continued to fight, continued to toss an turn as over an over he relived that night. He had been in one of his moods. Snapping off at everyone. An like so many times before, Shanna had been there. She had taken the bunt of his anger an taken it well instead of trying to fight with him, she like always had tried to sooth him. To relax him an get to the point of the problem that bothered him. Hell he wasn't even sure exactly what it had been. He had stormed out an she had followed going with him as he took to the rooftops of the city.**

**It had been stormy, an drizzeling rain. Depsite the wetness's cool releif the night had still been muggy. He rembered that all to clearly. Stoping with her atop oneof the buildings close to central park. There they had stood togeather, her with her body pressed warm an securely against his staring out over the park's sernity. His temper had cooled a bit an his focus was turning to something much more romantic. His love whom stood at his side. True she was human, but no one understood him like her. Not even his own brothers.**

**Their past was something that was like a weird book, she had come to be with them by some freak accident when splinter had found her wandering the sewers. He was glad she had been found. He watched her, the wind kicking up just abit with the updrafts caused by the buildings sending loose stray strands of raven hair floating around her face. A flash of heatligthening aboive had been enough to cast shadows dancing across her soft skin an in those dark eyes that seemed to mirror his own. "how did I ever get so lucky..." He whispered as he turned her to face him fully. She smiled up at him an gave a cute lil innocent shrug. The smile on her face, made her look so angelic. He had captured her lips an kissed her deeply holding her close to him, that tender moment didn't last long when they heard the scream near by.**

**Togeather they had broken apart without hesitation an gone to investiaget. they came upon the seen quickly to find a group of six grown men, attempting to herass a young woman. They were attempting to drag her into the back room of one of the businesses. Without hesitation they lept togeather into the fight. It wasn't an unusual thing. Everything was going as it should untill one of the thugs managed to grab hold of Shanna an spun her between himself an raph using her as a sheild against raphs Sai. Things had seemed in slow motion after that. Shanna went ridgid an raph steped back eyes wide at what had just happened. How... wha... then he saw the blood at her back shanna was in shock an stumbled slightly as the creep drew a gun an opened fire. Shanna cought 3 rounds in the chest before raph was able to move her outa the way, the last grazed his shoulder before he planted his sai between the mans eyes, but it was already to late..**

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

**Raphael stired tossing an turning more in his bed till a cold chill finaly woke him. As though someone had dunked him in ice. His dark eyes opened, still bloodshot an feeling heavy. "Shanna..." He had thought he felt her touch him. He could have sworn she had been what roused him from his sleep. Slowly he sat up glaring in discust at the damp sheet an tossing it off him. He sat there for a few moments, drawing his hands up to cover his face. He felt a new wash of anger an frustration run threw him. She left him... He was alone.. All alone now.. She betrayed his trust. She broke their promise... These things played threw his mind an echoed threw out his body. Though his anger was not at her but at himself for feeling an thinking such things.**

**Shanna sat by him watchig him, feeling so helpless. There had to be someway somehow for her to let him know that she was still with him. She knew that look in his eyes, again for the millionth time she tried to touch him. Her hand sliping out slowly to touch the side of his face. She was surprised to see him jerk his head up an gaze around wild-eyed as though he had been slaped. "Shanna?..." He spoke hesitantly. Had he felt that?! She seemed in shock for amoment an again reached out to touch him. Again he jerked his eyes wide as he stared out before him. "your here.. aren't you.. You stayed with me.. like you said you would."**

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will 

**Raphael frowned a bit, he felt exhausted, more then ever in his life, an dizzyness soon over took him. hefell back heavily onto the bed cauisng the old boxspring groan with his weights sudden movement. His eyelides felt heavy an he struggeled to stay consious, much like one would if under a local anestetic. SLowly his pupils narrowed diatlating fully an he stoped moving, stoped stuggeling as he gave into the weight.**

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when 

**He stired finaly hours later, feeling something soft brush against his shoulder, a femine familar scent comming strong to him. His eyes flashed open with a renewed vigior an he turned his head toward the familar sensations. There at his side sat Shanna. A look of deep consern an love showing clearly. "Your here.. your alive.." She smiled softly an leaned down gently caressing his cheek. "You scared the hell outa me raph.." He blinked an inclined his head. He attempted to sit up an winced sharply an had to lay back down with shanna carefuly adjusting the pillows behind him to help suport him a bit. "I scared you!." He started to say then glanced around the room nothing seemed to have changed cept there was flowes, cards ballons thinsg he woulda normaly hated. He frowned slightly as his keen eyes cought an inscripton on one card **_**"Get well Raph!"**_

**"What happened I thought, you.. I mean. I thought you were dead..." He sputtered a bit staring up at shanna for a moment almost in disbelif. "Nope I'm alive thanks to you.. Had you not knocked me to the side I probly would be though... You took 4 shots full on in the chest Raph..." He blinked, then frowned a bit, he felt her gentle hands take his an squeeze them firmly. When his eyes returned to he face, he witnessed soemthing thata lmost broke him, tears streaming down her face, her eyes tightly closed. "Hey kid, its ok. I'm not goin no where. You know like I do, I'm, to damn mean to die.. AN I always keep my word." She opened her eyes an noded a slight smiletugging at the corners of her lips before Raph pulled her down to kiss him deeply, the sudden movement hwoever made him groan in pain but it was worth it to feel an taste her lips again.**

**Their tender moment was broken by Michelangelo as he brust in with the thers in tow an shouted excitedly. "Hey! He's awake!!!!!" An Gring obnoxiously moved over to the bedside. Leo rolled his eyes an Donnie smirked as they moved in behind him.Splinter remained at the door observing his family for a moment. It was a happy reuinion of brothers. The family was whole an reunited once again, he smiled to himself allowing a sigh of releif an satisfction to escapce him before meeting Raphaels gaze,noding he would turn an leave the brothers to their reunion...**


End file.
